1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt device for a marine propulsion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a tilt device for a marine propulsion unit having a clamp bracket fixed to a ship side, a swivel bracket connected to the clamp bracket in such a manner as to freely tilt, a cylinder device interposed between the clamp bracket and the swivel bracket and a hydraulic fluid supply/discharge device expanding and compressing the cylinder device, structured such that a propelling unit is supported to the swivel bracket, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 3-588.
The prior art has the following problems:
(1) Since the hydraulic fluid supply/discharge device is provided in such a manner as to be independent from the clamp bracket and the swivel bracket, the number of the parts is increased and the number of steps in the mounting process is increased.
(2) Since the cylinder of a trim cylinder constituting the cylinder device is also mounted in such a manner as to be independent from the clamp bracket and the swivel bracket, the number of the parts is increased and the number of steps in the mounting process is increased.